Trivialities
by Aixyutin
Summary: Because you know, in the end its the memories and the little things that matter. Love's not always fireworks, but love is always the look in your eyes at the end of the day. A series of unconnected oneshots that focus on the little things. Ruka x Kain
1. 001 Flora

**001 Flora**

Ruka's favorite flowers are not roses, although she's fond of weaving them into her long hair in those rare moments where she feels whimsical and young. Roses are the flowers she accepts from anyone, because everyone loves roses.

Ruka's favorite flowers were not violets, although her bedroom always had one or two sitting primly in glass vases. People didn't give her violets generally because the color purple she liked was rather specific and sometimes varied with her mood. They found very quickly that it was always easier (and safer) to choose roses (when in doubt).

Her favorite flowers were not poppies, although her eyes always smiled when she saw the brilliant flashes of red and orange… and yellow. Sunset colors she calls them. Ruka doesn't generally like accepting poppies though because she always finds their shape a bit flat and common; the only exceptions are her brothers. Only her brothers are allowed to give her a bouquet (a monstrosity) of firework sunset colors, because it reminds her of that precious memory where her siblings had once devoted one entire afternoon in stringing a maypole of poppies _just for her sake_.

Actually, to be honest, Ruka likes flowers. You were pretty much on her safe side if you gave her flowers. She may be picky about violets and poppies, but in general Ruka was a very reasonable soul with a penchant for flora. The only exception to the rule was orchids.

Ruka never accepts orchids from _anyone_. When offered she usually declined graciously, or simply ignored the offering. In a memorable moment (in public too if Kain remembered correctly) Ruka had openly accepted a _beautiful_(expensive) bouquet from one of her peers, only to extract the orchids in a very prissy way and graciously (as graciously as the awkward situation could possibly allow, though Kain suspected Ruka derived perverse enjoyment from watching other people squirm) dropped them on the floor right in front of the poor sap's feet (one part of Kain scolds him for not being nice; it's a very small part though so Kain ignores it). Since then, rumor has it that Ruka didn't like orchids.

Every time Kain hears it he laughs, laughs, and laughs and every time he's unable to resist giving the most smug and egotistical smirk. Though she could be as stereotypically cold (frigid) as the next Ice Queen, that was Ruka-hibernating (as Kain liked to call it). What the public doesn't know is that Ruka's a rather sentimental individual who only accepted orchids from _one vampire _for reasons she'll never admit to anyone, not even to that one vampire.

* * *

Ruka's first "important" memory of Kain was when she was eight and he was ten, attending one of those "millionaire fairs" and Kain had noticed (although even _all _of her brothers had missed it) that her eyes had lingered just a second longer than most on pendant shaped like orchid. The next Monday Ruka found the pendant sitting innocently in a white unadorned package accompanied with two stalks of _real _orchids. Although he never admitted it, Ruka _knew _in the way only Ruka knew when she saw the surprise in everyone's eyes at her discovery… in everyone's eyes except his knowing ones.

Ruka's eleventh "important" memory of Kain was when they were nine and she had haplessly fallen down the stairs. She had been a clumsy child, although no one could ever have guessed judging from her mature grace and appearance, and such accidents were not infrequent. Usually though, Kain had been there to more or less save her from herself. However that time she had actually cried because Kain had been out camping with his family…and hence had been unconsciously unable to prevent her hip from spraining. Ruka was spoiled, but she wasn't that unreasonable and had never blamed anyone but herself. Kain had felt guilty nonetheless. The orchids on her vanity table the next morning had made the pain go away though, and all was right in the world for nine-year-old Ruka which (by transitive property) meant that all was soon right in the world for eleven-year-old Kain as well.

Ruka's twenty-first "important" memory of Kain was when she was ten and he was twelve, the same year she had sent her first Valentine's card and chocolates (that was, contrary to urban legend, _not_ sent to Kaname). That year, she had received the most _gorgeous _white orchids for White Day. From then on, regardless of her personal feelings for others, she always sent chocolates to Kain on Valentine's just for those gorgeous white orchids.

Ruka's thirty-first "important" memory of Kain was when she was fifteen and he was seventeen, and she publicly obsessed and he privately hurting for the same thing. It had been out of the blue, for no reason beyond the fact she was sad because Kaname was not there. She had not said much to Kain about her anguish, but from the knowing look in his eyes she knew he knew. What she didn't know was that he had the same anguish, just better hidden. Regardless though, he had quietly cajoled her into a game of hide-and-go-seek (a game she's shamelessly fond of even in her adolescent years… although she'll only admit that to Kain) and she had forgotten her despair quickly enough in the usual adolescent rush for fun and amusement. And even when the party had ended and she had wandered into her room wearily, she found white orchids on her bed tied with the prettiest white ribbon. The white ribbon successfully kept her occupied for the rest of the week. (Ruka still wears that ribbon from time to time.)

Ruka's forty-first "important" memory of Kain was when she was seventeen going on eighteen, and he was nineteen leaving his teens. They had passed her birthday covered in the blood and grime of Rido's lackeys, and there really was no time for the usual celebration and gifts. That didn't stop him from leaving white orchids on her windowsill though, still wet and dewy from god knows where he found them. Despite the fact Kaname was missing and Rima was injured, Ruka was still able to smile once that day.

Ruka's most important memory of Kain was her fifty-first though. She suspects it's his favorite as well.

She's eighteen then, and he's already twenty. She was wearing white with a green sash that looked like orchids, and he was dressed as dashingly informally handsome as always. She was impulsive and he was unprepared. Her eyes were closed and his eyes were open when she had brushed her lips (not against his cheeks) against his own lightly. In the most Aidou fashion possible (in the most un-Kain fashion possible), Kain had sputtered a "why".

Ruka, equally unprepared to answered, said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thank you for the orchids."

Really there was no question that Ruka's favorite flowers were orchids, even if the public didn't know that.

* * *

Read and Review. :)

Yes... I live!


	2. 002 Stress

**002 Stress**

Kain Akatsuki was_ not_ pleased.

After several weeks spent romping through party circle, he was undeniably tired. Contrary to popular thought, going to high-class functions was a highly stressful, especially for young eligible vampires. The party circles that were attended by the echelon of vampire society not only gave the elite a chance to revitalize their "connections" frequently but also served as an opportunity for hawk-eyed matrons and family heads to spy future _appropriate _mates for their children. Although Kain Akatsuki was in no way eager to present himself as meat on the marriage market (he knew who he wanted to marry, thank you very much and shame on you for interfering), there was no way in hell he was about to leave Ruka alone amidst all those wolves. It was with this sentiment Kain had reluctantly agreed to tread those dangerously murky political waters; although, to be truthful, Kain had done an excellent job of pretending to be unfailingly polite and eligible while subtly asserting his claim over the single daughter of Souen, an act that Aidou Hanabusa frequently applauded.

It was a miracle that everything had gone so well. So, karma being karma, Kain had been lulled into a false sense of security, thinking after everything that had happened he could just _rest_.

Karma had just chosen to bite his ass.

It certainly hadn't been his idea to take a road trip to "no-where" valley in the middle of "no-where" mountains as form of relaxation. It certainly hadn't been his idea to actually attempt to take a stupid road trip without a proper guide.

Nevertheless, Ruka (the beautiful, beautiful, _stupid girl)_ had somehow been idiotically convinced to take participate in said road trip, and Kain hadn't been one to let her go alone on such a dangerous expedition (history repeats itself). Somehow, somehow (and Akatsuki Kain was determined to find out how exactly) his idiot of a cousin had manage to incite a strange curiosity in the naïve girl about this idea of "camping" and had planted the idea that "roughing it up" (in lushly furnished log cabins of course) was somehow romantic.

As if it couldn't get worse, Hanabusa had insisted on driving, claiming that he was fully qualified to guide them through the trail. Too tired and stressed to think straight, Kain had actually agreed. Aidou had then proceeded to somehow wreck the car to such a point that they had been stranded for hours in the mountains waiting for help. Suffice to say, Ruka had not been pleased, and Kain had been in no merciful position to save Aidou's skin this time.

They had, eventually, gotten to the log cabin. Despite his best efforts to be grouchy, Kain had to admit that the view was very beautiful. Still…

'This is the last time I'm going to let that Aidou drive,' Kain growled to himself.

He was just about to launch into a long inner rant before a familiar voice knocked him out of his moody thoughts.

"Feel better?"

Kain took a deep breath and let his eyes close for a moment, before he forced himself to set aside his dark emotions. Turning to face the love of his life (although she probably didn't know it yet), Kain forced himself to reply evenly without scaring her.

"I don't want to skin Aidou with a cheese grater anymore if that's what you mean," Kain replied. Ruka snorted, amused and expectant as she raised an eyebrow.

Kain couldn't suppress the smile that quirked at the edges of his lips. Ruka, for all her obtuseness to his intentions, could be oddly perceptive sometimes.

"I just want to run him through with a kitchen knife," Kain finished darkly. Ruka scoffed as she tossed her hair impetuously, not at all cowed by his half-hearted mutterings.

"Males," she sniffed. Twisting a curl around her finger, she turned her neck to look around, obviously searching for something or someone. "At least he isn't—"

"Here!" Both vampires flinched at the Aidou's piercing voice, and Akatsuki sighed as Ruka snarled. "I know you've all missed me so!" Aidou preened.

"Save us the theatrics," Ruka warned, her usually impassive eyes glowing with irritation. The last few weeks had been quite stressful on her as well and the young vampire was very close to breaking point.

Kain noticed with mild alarm that her fingers had curled into claws at her sides.

Aidou bristled in response as his own fingers twitched, causing ice to crystallize in his palm.

"Stop being all bitchy Ruka! You should know it wasn't all my fault…"

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki warned as he released enough power to melt the ice, but not enough to burn his cousin's hand. Even he was getting annoyed by Aidou's childish excuses, although he knew that Aidou was honestly simply immature. Hanabusa was a genius, but he really was that obtuse when it came to relationships and the subtle interplay that came when dealing with stressed young hormonal vampires.

Aidou stubbornly tried to crystallize the ice again, but at the rising heat that was causing his cold fingers to tingle, he finally resigned. "Fine, be that way," he whined.

"I'm not dealing with that attitude when we go see Mother and Father."

"Akatsuki! How could you threaten me so!"

"Hanabusa…"

"Shut up, Aidou!" Ruka finally snarled, her eyes revealing weary fury as she raised a hand to cuff Aidou on the back of the head while she raised the other to grab Kain's arm in a light grip. Kain mutely accepted the rebuff, but Aidou, incensed and irritated at Ruka's leniency toward his cousin, instinctively reached out to grab her hand in a threatening manner, but was stopped when a hand snaked out to grab _his _fingers tightly.

"Hanabusa!" Kain growled. Ruka's eyes widened and she looked shocked and more than a little bit agitated.

Even before Akatsuki had spoken, Aidou had already tensed. Aidou, on any other day, would never _ever_ have attempted to raise a hand against Ruka, regardless of Kain's presence or not. However, drop-dead weary (to be fair the last few weeks had been quite stressful for him as well as he dodged marriage proposals and engagements) and still pissed off at Ruka's outburst earlier, Aidou had let his (un)remarkable self-control slip… and had attempted to take it out on _Ruka_, the most fragile looking female of them all.

Despite feeling a surge of guilt, Aidou felt his pride had been slapped, and stubbornly tried to yank his hand out of Kain's grip. Raising his head to glare back impetuously, he felt his stomach plummet and his pride shrivel at the sight of Kain's unmistakable glowing red eyes.

"Hanabusa." Kain rarely demanded, but when he did Aidou knew better than to disobey.

Kain squeezed his grip, his eyes a glare that said more than anything else that Kain Akatsuki was not afraid to utilize his superior height, power, and age to force Aidou to submit. Aidou inwardly winced; if he had been anything less than utterly fatigued, he would have never attempted to lash out at Ruka in front of Kain the way he did, especially when Kain was drop-dead weary himself. Kain was a famous pacifist, but also had a notorious temper when irked. It had been quite some time since the last incident but Aidou was instantly reminded why he avoided pissing off Kain too much when he felt one of his fingers almost crack under pressure.

He hastily glanced at Ruka direction, an obvious plea glinting in his sapphire eyes, wisely forgoing his trademark coaxing look with a full-fledged pout. Ruka hesitated for a long moment, but when it became increasingly evident that she was not going to intrude on his behalf, Aidou finally submitted.

"I'm sorry, Ruka," he whispered, unconsciously bending his head in a cowed manner. He felt himself flush in shame and embarrassment, but could not pull away unless Kain chose to release him. Resentfully but respectfully, he waited for Ruka to shrug in response.

"Good," Kain said with a tone of finality and a look that discreetly added '_you better be'_ as he relaxed his grip. Aidou pulled his fingers away hastily, before he bitterly stared at his cousin through his eyelashes with a loon akin to betrayal.

The situation was rapidly spinning out of control.

Ruka however, unlike the other two was a female.

Ruka was not an idiot, and contrary to urban legend (since when had she done things normally), and she was very much aware of Kain's intentions. Though she had long been plagued with doubt, Kain's utterly gentleman-like actions the past few weeks had convinced her that if nothing else, getting married to Kain Akatsuki was a very pleasant alternative to anything that might be planned. She had been about to broach the idea of "attempting" a relationship over the course of this "camping trip" over a moonlight picnic, utilizing every romantic cliché in her arsenal to ensure that Kain Akatsuki was caught. (Although in reality, Souen Ruka was very much of an idiot if she thought she actually had to charm Kain Akatsuki.)

As much as she disliked Hanabusa at the moment, there was no way in hell she was about to let him jeopardize her beautifully planned seduction trap; and besides she didn't hate him _that_ much. 'Males,' she muttered darkly to herself.

In a very calculated move, Ruka casually moved to hug one of Kain's arms. Kain blinked and glanced down in a suspicious manner. She tightened her grip as she widened her eyes, coyly pressing his arm to her chest in maiden naivety. Although he remained as calm as ever, from the inexplicable tie that they shared, Ruka could feel his agitation slowly pass and his slight awkwardness at _where his arm was_.

Males are _so_ easy to manipulate.

"You haven't done that in a while," Kain finally said, trying to sound amused as he fought the husky growl in his voice.

"You never asked," Ruka innocently answered. Ignoring the strangled sound of Kain suddenly choking on his breath, she threw a discreet glare at Hanabusa, daring him to make an inappropriate comment. If Hanabusa baited Kain then he was _really_ on his own this time. Luckily, Aidou seemed to have one of his rarer moments of clarity, and discreetly let the golden opportunity to tease Kain pass.

"Let's get out of here," she ordered. Still latching onto his arm in a firm manner, Ruka pulled the unresisting Kain toward the door. Ignoring Aidou's yelps of abandonment, she patted herself on the back for a tense-situation-well-diffused.

'Males. Where will they be without me?'

* * *

A.N : Hastily done, but cute I think.


	3. 003 Shelter

**003 Shelter**

Kain would find her asleep in one of the out-of-the-way fourth floor balconies, where Ruka would always go to cry herself to sleep.

It would only be five in the afternoon, the usual time where she awakes from her nightmares only to flee and cry herself back into her dark dreams. She would be dressed in an oversized T-shirt that would look suspiciously like one of Hanabusa's (just because she _could_ steal his things and get away with it) that rode up her thighs and exposed more than was appropriate. As usual, he would find her shivering in the late afternoon wind despite the sun licking her exposed skin and glowing hair. In worst situations he would find her drenched from late afternoon rain.

Kain would move across the balcony, ignorant of sun or rain, with the grace and power of a leopard (albeit maybe a drenched one). He would crouch over her prone form, shielding her from the elements, and feel the same self-loathing he always felt _every single time_ when he saw her quivering form, wet cheeks, and clenched fists.

He would envelope her in his arms and scent like he always does and she would subconsciously sigh at his warmth and the comfort he always, always gives. Her fingers will relax and she would curl up into his back, her head in the perfect position for him to rest his chin on. Softly, softly he would murmur and croon into her ear and slowly, slowly she would relax and her lips would rise from her previous tense frown to a soft smile. Sometimes, if she's especially distressed, he would caress her forehead with gentle kisses and remind himself not to drown on the intoxicating mixture of rain and her scent.

He would hold her just so until she settles into deep sleep. Then, when knows that she would not awake in the way only he knows, Kain would rise and carry her to his room, careful to avoid being seen by others.

Sometimes, Aidou would be in the room when he entered. Aidou would open his mouth to chatter and launch into a whining fit like he always does, but would stop when he noticed his cousin's burden. For a moment his eyes will darken and that carefully concealed Aidou that's far more intelligent than he lets on will appear. His eyes will flicker, and Kain would always wonder at that unreadable look.

Sometimes he stays and that unreadable look stays as well. He would help his cousin settle her on one of the beds and tuck her in. And he would stay with his cousin, keeping vigil over their burden (angel?) and occasionally playing with her long hair. Times like those, Kain wondered what exactly Aidou felt for their childhood friend. But no matter how many times he asks, his cousin will always brush him off, gently of course, and he's always careful to leave right before she wakes up. Unknown to Kain, Aidou would lean against the door the moment he shuts it gently behind him and then sink to ground, one hand covering his face.

Most of the time though, Aidou would leave and it would only be Kain staying by her side as she sleeps. Sometimes, as he eases her onto the bed, she'll clutch at his shirt, almost as if begging to stay with her. Times like those, he would try to gently, but firmly extricate her fingers. Sometimes he would succeed and then retires to a nearby chair. Other times he doesn't, and only when he's sure she wouldn't let go does he ease himself underneath the covers. She would snuggle up next to him in way that's just too cute for awake-Ruka and only possible when she was asleep, unaware, and peaceful. And then he would wrap his arms around her shyly, and then curses himself _every single time_ for loving in vain.

But Kain couldn't help it any more than he could help the fact he was tall, dark, and handsome. At least, in these rare quiet moments, he could hold her and somehow pretend he could save her from herself.

Like Hanabusa, he would always sure to leave her before she wakes, because some cowardly part of him is terrified what she'll do if she ever found out about his feelings. Because he knows that no matter how he plays it off, even Ruka, as obtuse as she was about matters beyond Kaname, would realize his feelings the moment she felt the way he held her, touched her. So, Ruka would wake alone to a room, never knowing the heartache she caused and would walk freely out the door with little burden (beyond her nightmares that she'll never share with him). And despite his tight chest, Kain never wants to add to the weight on her slim shoulders.

He was, if nothing else, her shelter.

* * *

Things began to change. Slowly, subtly and quickly, violently.

In the aftermath of the Pureblood fiasco, the vampire society was in chaos. In an ultimate act of self-sacrifice, Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero had ended the curse that had plagued the non-pure vampires for so long. The curse of Pureblood compulsion and Pureblood domination was a thing of a past, and though Purebloods as a whole were generally stronger than their nonpure cousins, several Noble and even regular vampires had already begun to show hints of great power. For the first time, the vampire society was moving forward. Such concepts like freedom, the idea that one's birth didn't dictate one's standing in life, was both sweet and bitter.

With the absence of a pureblood monarchy and a functioning parliament, the Aidou faction had seized power despite the machinations of the Shirabuki and Ichijou. In a sort of sick blessing, the former Aidou patriarch had been murdered in the chaos of The Great Liberation, and Hanabusa was a lot wiser than his father in many ways. Harboring no illusions of his inability to command and deal with great responsibility, he had ceded command and power to his far more rational cousin.

As the current de-facto lord/president/king, Kain Akatsuki found himself almost drowning with problems. Every day he was faced with greater proof of the rot of feudal vampire society, and he couldn't help feeling slightly resentful toward the Purebloods for getting them all into this mess. Challenges to his power both physical and political came every day from all corners, and even though he was one of the few vampires whom had showed hints of growing power now that the curse had been lifted, he found himself tired nonetheless after the fifth assassin.

* * *

It was almost dawn. Most were beginning to sleep. Everyone actually, except for Kain and Aidou, whom was currently in the shower.

Kain alone remained in his room, seated on his bed, surrounded by laptops and paper, awake and wearily alert. As he signed yet another signature onto yet another law Kain could feel his head throbbing. Despite his pain however, he forced himself to reach for another stack of paper as he typed yet another official email.

Kain froze as he suddenly sensed an intruder in the wing of his house. Though his face was impassive, his eyes burned with barely restrained fury as his body hummed with the anticipation for battle. For a long moment there was still silence.

Suddenly, violently Kain threw his pen in the direction of his door. The door swung open anyway, and a slender hand with immaculate fingernails lazily snatched it out of the air an inch from her face.

"Ruka," he breathed. His body relaxed, and a small smile flitted over his face.

The young vampire in question did not smile however. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her harried friend and she frowned as she closed the door behind her.

"You look awful," she told him bluntly before she sat herself on his bed. He gave a wry smirk.

"You're a nice sight for sore eyes," he quipped. Though she gave a ladylike snort, her eyes danced with mirth. Kain wasn't joking. Ruka really did seem to brighten up the room.

She had changed the most after the Great Liberation. Though they had never truly discussed it, she had been there when Kuran Kaname had died. She had not appeared to be traumatized by the incident; but then again, Ruka was most skilled with hiding her emotions. For several weeks, though she had been subdued, she had seemed strong and mature. Kain felt his stomach twist, hoping this wasn't one of those incidents where she'll suddenly break down.

"Kain…" her eyes were beginning to lose its bright spark, and Kain almost flinched as the tell-tale signs of another melancholy attack begin to manifest on Ruka's countenance. Was she finally beginning to break down after the death of her beloved pureblood lord?

He closed his eyes, inwardly begging himself for the strength to survive. His head was still throbbing, but there was no way in hell Kain was going to fail her now.

"Kain."

His eyes flew open and he started when he realized how close she was. Her eyes were remarkably warm and soft and he felt almost breathless when he felt her hand tentatively caress his cheek.

"You work too hard," Ruka said gently. Wide-eyed, Kain stared as she rose to gather up his papers and laptop and place them on a nearby table.

_Was Ruka worried about him?_

He felt a sort of silly warmth pool around his stomach. It was a funny giddiness, tickling his spine and toes. For a moment he felt his weariness lift and Kain was able to muster a real smile by the time Ruka returned to sit by his side again.

"Sleep," Ruka ordered, but it was said in the same whispery gentle tone. Kain raised an eyebrow, being recalcitrant for the sake of being so. For a moment Kain was tempted to just follow her suggestion, but as a crazy idea whirled in his mind, Kain decided to take a little risk. Later he would claim it was because he was tired, but in reality he knew it was because it felt _right_ at the time.

"Join me?" he asked impishly. She raised an eyebrow. Kain could not resist grinning at her stunned face, but assuming her refusal, he began to reach for the covers.

"Alright." Before he could even blink she had slipped in next to him and had burrowed into the covers.

"Ruka!" he cried, startled. Thank goodness Hanabusa was still in the shower…

"… males. Always have to be so _damn_ loud." The reply was muffled amidst the pillows and blankets and Kain had a hard time seeing where Ruka started and the blankets ended.

"What?!" he hissed back.

"Just come to bed you big oaf." Before he could work his mind around her very suggestive answer, a pale hand snaked out of the blankets to grasp his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Barely biting back a yelp, Kain was dragged to lie flat on his back in an ungraceful heap. The hand released him, only to whip the blankets from under him, almost causing him to roll back onto the floor.

"You're letting in the cold air." Her voice hissed. Mind blank, he blindly tucked himself obediently underneath the blankets. Kain blinked as Ruka rolled over until she curled her back into his chest, raising her head only to lay it down again on his bicep, seemingly deciding he was a better pillow than silk-covered cotton.

"Ruka?" he hissed softly, not daring to move as he stared at the top of her head.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she hissed back. The words were barely out of her mouth before she let out a yawn, and his eyes widened as she snuggled deeper into his arms, seemingly uncaring that he was bare-chested and wearing only grey sweatpants.

Instinctively, Kain curled one arm around her waist (the other still firmly trapped under her head) as he hesitantly relaxed. Kain in any normal situation would have argued, but for his sake and hers, he was just too _damn_ tired to argue with her strange demands. Though, if he had to be very honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he really could resist the golden opportunity that had just presented itself. Her warmth was flooding into his very bones, and her scent had calming effect.

Struggling with thoughts he didn't want to face, Kain didn't find it to difficult to slip easily into sleep. Ruka gave a small sniff of triumph as she sensed the sudden evening of his breath and the distinct relaxing of his muscles that only came with slumber.

Only until she was sure he was in deep sleep did Ruka gently raise a hand to stroke his cheek again and whisper:

"Just let me be your shelter too now, please?"

By the time Hanabusa had returned to check up on his cousin, their scent had intermingled and entwined. Hanabusa had paused outside his room, one hand hovering over the door knob as his nose sniffed the air in confusion. Suspicious, he had quietly eased open the door and shut it silently. Padding across the floor silently, he continued to sniff the air, as he gradually approached his cousin's bed. To his shock, he found two, and not one slumbering occupant. Taking a moment to rock on his heels in contemplation, he couldn't resist a low chuckle.

"Kain you _dawg_!"

* * *

A.N: This one's a bit more angsty... must be reflecting my inner thoughts!


	4. 004 Hunger

**004 Hunger**

"I'm hungry," was her only warning before Ruka suddenly sunk her fangs into his flesh. He tensed at the familiar sharp and piercing pain, but relaxed as the feeling soon melted into an altogether equally familiar rapturous sensation.

"You could have warned me beforehand you know," Kain murmured through his hazy bliss as he raised a hand to stroke her thick hair. His fingers tightened as she audaciously licked his throat in one long seductive motion, and Kain could not stifle a growl that rumbled out of his chest. His other hand rose to slip beneath her loose shirt, enjoying the feeling of her smooth back underneath his callused fingers and palm, causing a shiver to run through her. She arched her back slightly before she sank her fangs deeper in response. Kain hissed, closing his eyes as the strange sensation. It was all so _intimate_, and from Ruka's subtly altering scent, he could tell she was as affected as he.

Kain could not suppress a groan when she finally lifted her lips away from his neck. In one fluid motion, he rolled over before lightly resting his weight on his elbows on either side of her face. Her eyes were losing the brilliant crimson of bloodlust and were beginning to fade into the shade of burnt wood with blowing red embers, just a shade darker than her parted lips and two shades darker than her flushed cheeks. Bending his head down to trail kisses down her defined jaw, Kain's ears perked at Ruka's hisses as she circled her arms around him to pull him flush onto her body. Pausing to hover above her jugular vein, he waited like he always did for her explicit consent. Only when Kain saw her arch her neck in obvious invitation did he begin to caress her neck with his lips and tongue. Lost in the blissful sensations, Ruka was taken by surprise when he suddenly bit her. She was no screamer, but even she could not resist hissing his name in pleasure.

"Akatsuki…"

He sucked gently, but deeply, and she trembled as she felt her blood slowly drain out of her. Ruka could acutely sense his strength, his capacity to kill and destroy, and she couldn't suppress a rush of vain smugness when she felt how gently he handled her.

She sighed when he finally stopped, twisting her neck to allow him better access as he licked the wound close, a bit rueful that she hadn't been able to do the same for him in his eagerness.

He rolled off her quickly, not wanting to burden her with his weight. She appreciated the gesture, but disliked the lost warmth, and shuffled close, quirking an eyebrow at his amused gaze.

"Bah." She muttered into the nighttime silence as she arched her head upwards to let her lips touch his fang marks. His chuckle caused her stomach to tickle and Ruka smiled.

"Oh bless the goddess that looked my way," Kain murmured lethargically, his eyes drifting close as his hand idly stroked the little patch of bare skin exposed by her nightgown.

"Goddess? I thought it was queen o' my heart," Ruka said archly.

"That too. And all the usual titles for the love of my life," Kain quipped.

Ruka chuckled. "You're laying it on thick aren't you?"

"Mmhm."

"Males."

"Can't live with us, can't live without us," Kain prodded.

"If it has tires or testicles it's going to give you trouble," Ruka shot back.

Kain twitched and it only took a second for Ruka to realize as well.

"Hanabusa," they both hissed into the darkness.

* * *

Somewhere Aidou sneezed on his beloved Ferrari.

His fourth one if you were counting.

* * *

A.N : refers to 002 Stress. Much shorter than the previous one.


	5. 005 Seduction

Author's Notes: Because I thought five was a good number to end on. Because I wanted to write something really dark after all that fluff.

Dedication: Obsessiveness, for writing the fascinating _The Vampire Guardian_.

_**Seduction**_

Her eyelids slide shut. It's a purposeful and slow action and although he knows it's a seduction tactic (manipulative and utterly meaningless) he finds his eyes tracing her face yet _again_.

Her tongue swipes her lower lip. It's an age-old nervous gesture. Yet once again, this was done so slowly and purposefully that it couldn't have been anything but another ploy to grab his attention. It's even more outrageously obvious than the previous action, but again, he finds himself unable to tear his traitorous eyes away.

She breathes his name and he can feel his whole body stiffen in response. It doesn't help that she's opened her eyes and he finds himself looking down into the biggest, roundest, brownest, most _innocent _eyes he's ever seen. It's a paradox, it's a lie, it's a dichotomy, and although he wants to laugh in despair and disgust, he can't _help himself_.

She bites her lip and although it's a quick bite, it achieves its purpose. Her lips are pink (she's foregone the red lipstick today) and from his angle it looks like a pert childish streak of cherry across her white (powdered to perfection) complexion. He flinches but doesn't move away when her fingers reach up to firmly draw his face down to her height. He's drawn so close that he can see the imperfections in her skin but it's a fleeting thought as her scent (musky, female, _seductive_) invades him.

"Ruka…" his voice is uncontrollably hoarse. Her eyes flash and her lips twist into a victorious smirk that shatters her pure appearance.

"Akatsuki," she croons. Her voice is deep and out of place with her childish (vampiric) appearance. Nevertheless, her husky voice is so _her._

Her fingernails tap his chin lightly and that is the only warning he gets before he's jerked forward again. The force behind her slim fingers is unexpected and he topples forward onto her. They begin to fall toward the ground. Despite the fact it's the unforgiving floor he instinctively grabs her waist and whips her around so she lands on his chest. He cushions their fall with his elbows and pain shoots up his whole body as they crash onto the floor. He curses.

She giggles and does not apologize.

"Oops." She's above him now and although he sees only her face looming over his, he feels every bit of her body. The pain has vanished into some unconscious part of his mind and once again, the only thing he's aware of is her.

"_Ruka_." This time, he says her name in a remonstrative manner. Not because she hurt him but because she's cracking his already weak resolve. It doesn't matter how many times _she _hurts him. He'll never hurt her—and from the way her fingers casually trail down the line of his jaw, he knows she knows it.

She laughs at his plight, mirth and cruelty coloring her voice sinfully.

"Good boy," she croons again, cupping his face with her smooth hands and tickling his ear with her untied hair.

"My very, very good boy."

* * *

Drop a note? :)


End file.
